Hanakotoba
by ILuvStrwbrry
Summary: Ino finds out something interesting while working at her family's flower shop. Post 700


**Hanakotoba**

_**I don't own any characters or places you may recognize**_

I let out a happy sigh as I opened the doors to Yamanaka's Flower Shop. This is my happy place. I flipped over the sign on the door letting everyone know we're open.

Strolling through the store I checked on all the plants, watering them if they needed it, feeding the soils food on others.

Once that was done I sat behind the counter and waited. I looked at the clock, had it really only been two minutes? I forgot how boring it could be running the shop on my own.

This was all Sai's idea. He said I'm pressuring Inojin so much that he's hiding from me. I know my son would never be so cowardly, but I did realize that boys Inojin's age just wants to joke around and have fun. They're idiots, all boys are.

My mom wanted to go spend a week in the land of waves because of some festival they were having, so Sai volunteered me to take over the shop. I don't mind, I love this place. There are so many happy memoires of me and my dad in this place. He used to call me his little flower and I'd get to help making the bouquets.

The bell above the for dinged signaling my first customer.

My fake smile turned into a real smile as little Himawari Uzumaki walked into the shop. She's so adorable with her shiny blue hair and her pretty blue eyes. Why couldn't I have given birth to a beautiful little girl? Hey I'm not that old, maybe I'll seduce Sai when I get home tonight.

"Hi Himawari-chan!" I said coming from behind the counter. I'd be seriously bored if I had to sit there all day long.

"Hi Ino-obasan" Himawari replied with a big smile.

"Are you all by yourself today?" I asked.

Himawari nodded, nearly bouncing up and down. "Mom had to take Bolt to the hospital because he broke his arm trying to pull a prank. Dad to go to a top secret meeting with that weird guy who lives with Sakura-obasan sometimes." I had to bite back a laugh. I never heard a girl refer to Sasuke as weird before.

Himawari continued on "I'm a big girl now, I can go shopping by myself."

I'd bet my house that there is a guard or two waiting outside inconspicuously.

"So what can I get for you today?" I asked even though I already knew. Every two weeks she comes in with her mom and buys two sunflowers.

"Six sunflowers" she said excitedly.

"Six? What's the special occasion?" I asked picking the flowers and trimming them.

"Two are for uncle Neji, and the rest are for nii-san, so he'll get better soon."

I smiled, "You're such a sweet child, and guess what?"

"What?" She replied excitedly.

"Today, all sunflowers are free."

"Really?!" Himawari jumped up and hugged me. "Thanks, Ino-obasan, you're the best."

I carefully wrapped the flowers for her. She hugged me again as I handed them to her.

I walked her to the door.

"Akamaru-dono!" Himawari ran towards the aging canine.

I locked eyes with Kiba who gave me a slight nod. Looks like Hinata asked for help from her old teammate.

I waved bye to them both as Himawari invited Akamaru to accompany her on the day's adventure.

I went back into the shop.

After half an hour of boredom I decided to play some music on my mom's fancy radio. I pressed the power button and loud rap music filled the air.

I forgot Killer Bee has his own radio station.

I turned it down, no need to entertain the whole block, flipping through the channels until I heard a familiar SCANDAL song _Koshi Tantan._ For some reason this song always reminds me of Sakura. Maybe because it's about a rivalry between two girls over a boy.

I went back behind the counter after checking on all of the flowers again. I had to resist the urge to pull out my laptop on go shopping on the internet. I love the person who bought electricity and technology to Konoha. I no longer have to fight with old people in stores over a sale, or wait outside all night for a store to open on the day of a big sale.

Of course, Sai keeps me humble and makes sure I don't spend all of our saving on cute clothes.

The bell dinged again and I barely heard it.

"Tenten!"

"Hey Ino. I almost forgot today is my mom's birthday. Do you have any yellow flowers?" Tenten asked looking like she was in a hurry.

"Of course, right this way."

I helped her pick out nearly two dozen flowers and arranged them into a bouquet.

A few more customers came by. Around lunch time I got a visit from my son; I knew he wasn't scared of me. He bought me lunch, he can be sweet at times. I made, I mean offered, him to stay and eat with me.

After lunch I was dancing along to 7!'s _Lovers _when Sarada Uchiha entered the shop. She looked at me with wide eyes and I paused mid-shake.

"Hi" I blushed and went back behind the counter.

Sarada just stared at me looking a lot like her father.

"Do you need any help?"

I always thought Sakura's daughter would be more vocal.

"No thanks" she replied quietly and she bagan looking around.

I sat down trying to busy myself. I tried not to watch her like a hawk. It wasn't like I was afraid she was going to steal. It just looked like she needed help.

Ten minutes later and she was still browsing.

Call me inquisitive, okay, I'm just nosey so I tried again.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

Sarada hesitated. "My friend is in the hospital and I want to take him- I mean her, I wanna take _her_ some flowers."

Uh oh, I sense a crush. Sarada might not know it but I already know of a certain someone who is in the hospital.

"Did you know that flowers have their own language? _Hanakotoba no kazukazu_. Each flower has their own meaning." I reached out and picked out a stem of blue forget-me-nots. "Like this one means true love."

Sarada stepped back quickly. "Not that one."

I laughed on the inside. It was so cute the way she was trying not to blush.

"I like this one." She pointed out a pink set of flowers.

Shy flowers for a shy girl.

"Good choice. I'm sure your friend will love them."

"He's an idiot" Sarada muttered, I don't think I was supposed to hear it, but I couldn't resist.

"You wanna know a secret?"

She nodded cautiously.

"All boys are idiots and they grow up to be idiot men, but we still love them anyway." I added a wink for good measure.

Sarada blushed so hard, she quickly choose to get two flowers and left as soon as she paid.

Oh boy, I could just imagine the look on Sasuke's face when he finds out his daughter has a crush on a Uzumaki.

Shikamaru stopped by to pick up a dozen desert roses. He got into a fight with Temari and needed to make it up to her. He claimed it was so troublesome, but I know him better than that.

The little old lady who likes to sweep the street all day came by to pick up some Zinnias. I knew from my teenage years of working in the shop that they were her favorite. Her late husband was a shinobi who used to pick up those flowers for her every time he came home from a mission. She bought over two cups of coffee and we talked about the old days. After my third or fourth cup Sai showed up to walk me home.

"Did you have a good day?" Sai asked as we walked hand and hand towards home.

"The best. I had an epiphany while I was there."

"Oh, what was it?"

We need to have another baby, a girl this time."

"A girl" he repeated as if he never heard of one before.

Sai was quiet for the rest of the walk home.

"Maybe when your mom gets back she could take Inojin for the weekend" he finally replied.

Like I'd turn down a weekend alone with my husband. I squeezed him softly.

"Sounds like fun."


End file.
